Nowadays, a display device of a touch type, such as cell phone or tablet PC, shall be subjected to a pressing test, a clicking test and a lineation test during a factory acceptance test, so as to guarantee that the display device has a sound pressure-resistance and durableness.
During the pressing test, the pillar-like spacers in the display device may be broken after the screen has been pressed for hundreds of thousands of times, so that the liquid crystals may flow to the periphery of the screen. Therefore, the periphery of the screen may be yellowish. In the related art, a yellowish level of a screen is generally tested manually. To be specific, after the pressing test, the worker may determine by eyes whether the screen is yellowish and unqualified.
However, such determination by eyes may be influenced by the individual differences, and thus errors may occur. For example, the operators each may have own determination standard, then a misjudgment, an omission or an over-judgment may occur, thereby reducing an accuracy rate of the determination of the yellowish level of the screen.